


Predator

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [4]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Military Kink, Minor Violence, Object Insertion, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga's boyfriend, Tora, works in the army. Naturally, Saga develops a thing for uniforms and guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "military fetish" and "attention" squares on my bingo card (and with this, I complete a full line!)
> 
> Crossposted to LJ.
> 
> Also, a disclaimer not to do anything written here without safety precautions and such, okay? Fictional activities belong in the fictional world, and please stay safe!

So, Saga has never really known what his boyfriend works as. Tora’s never told him exactly, merely mentioning that he works for the military. Saga does like the uniform and guns, though, although he never tells Tora that.

Saga often wonders what it must be like, fighting. His own job is fairly mundane, working in a restaurant as a waiter and sometimes bartender. The pay’s all right, and the hours kind of shitty, but at the end of the day (or night, as it were), he gets to go home to the apartment he shares with Tora and they cuddle or watch television or have mindblowing sex.

He just really, really hates how gross and touchy some of the customers can get when he’s bartending at night. People tend to be respectful in the day, but when he works the night shift, out come the perverts who think that touching him is fine. He flirts sometimes, just for the tips and also because it’s expected of him, but he makes sure never to go overboard. He has a boyfriend waiting for him at home, anyway.

But he really, really fucking hates the bad customers. They neither tip him well nor treat him respectfully, and those are the nights he goes home to Tora, wanting Tora to fuck the bad mood out of him.

Tonight, he’s already had his butt slapped twice when he’s serving up drinks, and had one guy stroke his arm as he poured him a cocktail. Saga very nearly spilled it all, pissed and shocked and _still_ having to keep a smile on his face the whole time.

Saga desperately wishes that Tora were here.

He forces himself to keep smiling as a drunk guy leans closer to him, leering at him. “Come on, baby, I can take you home, show you a good time.”

“No, sir, please stop that,” Saga says, about to turn and attend to another customer when the guy grabs his arm.

“Hey, what’s the big idea? You flirt and smile and act like such a fucking tease?” the guy slurs.

Saga tenses, about to say something, when the hand is off his shoulder all of a sudden. Saga looks up, wanting to thank his saviour.

“Is there a problem here?” Tora says coolly, twisting the man’s arm. “He said no. It’s his job to bartend. Get out.”

Saga stares, open-mouthed. Tora is here. In his uniform. The man seems to sober up at once, gasping out apologies. People have begun to stare at the scene unfolding in front of them. Nao, his fellow bartender, is staring unabashedly.

“Stop bothering him,” Tora says, eyes glittering with cold fury. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, please let me go, I’m sorry!” the other guy chokes out, and it is only then that Tora lets him go, looking completely unruffled.

And Saga finds himself completely fucking hard, watching Tora the entire time. He’s immensely thankful for the apron and the bar counter being high enough to cover him from the chest down. Nao's fled to the far side of the counter.

Saga might often joke that Tora is more of a domestic cat than the beast his name implies, but this is one of the moments that he remembers exactly how much his name fits him. He is very much a predator, trained in combat, carrying himself with a kind of feline grace and an air of sharpness and danger.

It’s why Saga was attracted to him in the first place anyway, working in the same bar two years ago and meeting Tora for the first time. He was a regular then, before his work got more hectic, who was friendly but not overly so. Then one day had, like he just did, saved Saga from a pervert accosting him. Saga got a glimpse of Tora’s true strength that day, and has been hopelessly in love ever since.

“Are you all right?” Tora asks, voice firm but gentle.

“Yes,” Saga breathes. “Fine. Thank you.”

Tora raises an eyebrow, and his voice turns low and rough. “Does that still happen a lot? People trying to touch you?”

“Sometimes,” Saga admits, watching the curve of Tora’s mouth, hanging onto every syllable.

“I thought I could drop by since work ended early, and I see this. If this happens again, Saga… get a new job or something. No one should touch you without your permission,” Tora growls.

God, Tora sounds so fucking _sexy_ when he’s angry. Saga swallows and says, voice strained, “I know. I just like the environment in the day, the pay... I'm fine.”

Tora stares at him, and Saga blushes under his scrutiny. His shift will end soon enough in an hour, and they can go home and have amazing sex, and maybe he can ask Tora for what he's wanted for so long.

"Make sure you're alright," Tora murmurs, and the glint in his eye tells Saga that he's caught on to Saga's behaviour.

Saga nods, not quite daring to say anything else. By now, everyone has looked away, and Saga goes back to mixing drinks and serving them with Nao. Saga pushes thoughts of what he wants to happen with Tora to the back of his mind.

The hour passes too slowly for Saga's liking, but it passes anyway. He knows Tora has got his eye on him the whole time, and it makes his skin prickle with arousal. When his shift is finally over and the midnight crowd comes streaming in, he swears he has never packed up faster in his life.

When Saga leaves the staff room, Tora is there and _kissing_ him, deep and rough. Saga moans brokenly into the kiss, hands resting at Tora’s hips. Then Tora pulls back, smirking, and Saga is suddenly aware of the people around them and looking at them. Saga blushes and quickly turns away, pulling Tora’s hand.

“I didn’t know I had such an effect on you,” Tora says, not without amusement, as they get into his car.

“Maybe I just find it hot that my boyfriend swooped in to save me,” Saga mutters, cheeks red. “And you look extra hot in your uniform...”

Crap. Tora’s looking at him, an eyebrow raised. “I didn’t know you liked it so much,” he murmurs. “Anything else that you like I should know about?”

Saga swallows and says softly, “Your gun.”

“My _what_?”

“Gun. Your gun.”

Tora gives him an intense look of scrutiny, like he’s puzzling out what Saga’s told him, if he’s joking or not. Saga can only look away, cheeks flushed under that gaze that’s piercing right through him.

“You’re serious.”

It’s not a question, and Saga affirms it with a nod, staring at his lap. His lap with the most obvious bulge _ever_. Fuck.

“All right then,” Tora says, voice seemingly neutral, and begins driving.

Saga’s silent throughout the ride. Tora’s always been mysterious with regards to his job, but at least Saga is sure that Tora isn’t mad at him. He’d know. Tora is relaxed as he drives, and his face is expressionless - or would be, if not for the tiniest curve of his lips.

When they reach home, Tora turns to Saga and says, “So, you want me to fuck you with my gun?”

Saga’s breath catches in his throat, and the uttered words send a thrill straight to his cock. “Yes...”

“And you remember our safeword?” Tora asks.

“Golden,” Saga replies at once, the name of the bar where they met.

“Go shower and get ready. I’ll be waiting in our room,” Tora says, voice turning stern and commanding.

Saga nods, walking quickly to the bathroom. He strips off and washes himself quickly. He usually likes a long, relaxing shower, before turning in, but tonight is not a usual night. And Tora told him to get ready, so…

He settles in the bathtub, grabbing the bottle of lube. Slicking his fingers up copiously, he starts to work in a finger. He prefers it when Tora’s the one preparing him, though, his fingers longer and thicker and rougher, easily working him open and driving him crazy. Saga bites his lip, remembering that Tora is outside, waiting, and adds another finger, then a third.

He doesn’t linger, but when he pulls out his fingers at last, he feels a pang of emptiness. He staggers out of the bathtub, washing his hands and drying himself off. His cock’s been stiff the entire time, and he isn’t sure how long more he can last.

“I’m done,” he announces, stepping out of the bathroom.

Tora’s lounging on his side of the bed, still dressed in his uniform, and he’s casually fiddling with his handgun. He looks up, and gives Saga a smile, before his gaze flick down to his cock.

“The gun’s unloaded and the safety’s on,” he explains. “I’m not going to take greater risks with your life, got it?”

“Yes, of course,” Saga replies.

“Good. Get on the bed. On all fours,” Tora instructs, nodding next to him.

Saga obeys just as Tora gets up. Saga pushes his hips up deliberately, lowering his upper half, presenting his ass. He hears a soft chuckle, and then he feels cold metal against the small of his back, and moans.

The gun is trailed down, reaching the crack of his ass, and presses in ever so slightly. And then Tora just teasingly nudges it against his hole, before he slides it between Saga’s inner thighs, rubbing it against Saga’s dick. If he thought he couldn’t possibly get any aroused, he was wrong, because right now he’s so fucking hard it _hurts_.

“Please,” he begs, “Tora, please, fuck me!”

“No,” Tora drawls. “Not till you’ve done something for me.”

“Anything, I’ll do anything, please!” Saga moans.

Tora presses a kiss to Saga’s back, and then he’s getting up again, before sitting down at the head of the bed. He’s still holding the gun, and pointing it at Saga. At Saga’s mouth.

“Suck,” he says. “I want you to suck this the same way you would my cock.”

Saga doesn’t even hesitate, leaning forward, lips closing around the barrel. It’s metallic and deadly and he loves it, feeling heady with the possibility of danger as his cock twitches against his stomach.

Tora pushes it deeper into his mouth, past his lips and teeth. Saga licks and sucks enthusiastically, looking up at Tora the whole time. He notes how his pupils are blown so wide there's the barest ring of hazel around them, and his lips are parted, exhaling heavy breaths.

Saga hollows his cheeks, swallowing the now-warm steel a little deeper. Tora stutters out something that Saga can’t catch, being too focused on obeying Tora’s instructions exactly, and looking at his face.

Tora then pulls out the gun from his mouth as Saga makes a none-too-silent noise of protest. Tora wipes the gun on the sheets, and then he trails it along Saga’s side, and down his thighs. Saga bites his lip, as Tora again slides it between his inner thighs, while Saga's cock twitches in pleasure.

Saga lets out another moan as Tora rubs the gun along his cock again, and he rubs against the steel eagerly. But Tora takes it away again, and Saga can't help but make another sound of protest.

"Shall I fuck you with the gun now?" Tora asks.

"Yes, please," Saga moans.

This time, Tora does as promised. Saga hears the pop of a bottle cap, and soon he feels the pressure of the gun against his entrance, cold and slick. Then it pushes in easily, and Saga arches back with a cry.

Tora slides it in deeper, pushing against his prostate and Saga jerks, moaning brokenly as he starts thrusting his hips roughly, feeling the metal start sliding in and out of him shallowly.

“Tora, will you please move?” Saga gasps and really, it’s hardly a question at this point.

Tora’s moving the gun achingly slowly, and shallowly to boot. Saga lets out a sob of frustration. What he wants is to be fucked viciously, and makes an effort to thrust his hips back, seeking more than this.

“Just fucking - fuck! Please! Tora!” Saga cries.

“Fine,” Tora says, and he does.

Saga nearly screams as Tora starts thrusting the gun brutally, never losing his grip on it once. Saga loves it, straddling the border between pain and pleasure, being fucked open by someone he loves and trusts so completely.

He’s barely coherent at this point, sobbing with pleasure and squeezing fiercely around the gun. He’s so close, with the gun sliding over his prostate, his cock leaking precum profusely.

“Come for me.”

Saga’s body tenses for a moment, and then he’s climaxing violently, screaming into a pillow and spilling all over the sheets. His entire body shakes with the force of his orgasm, his fingers digging into the mattress, knees giving way from under him. His mind goes completely blank with bliss for a while without a single coherent thought in there.

It takes him a while to realise that Tora has pulled out the gun, and is in fact holding him, stroking his face and hair. Saga shivers against him, crying into his shirt from the intensity of his climax.

“Saga, are you alright?” Tora asks softly. “I’m here, love, I’m here.”

“Y-yeah...” Saga says breathlessly, looking at Tora. “I didn’t expect it to be so… so good...”

“I didn’t either,” Tora admits. “God, looking at you like that...”

Saga blushes, and then he wriggles out of Tora’s grip. “So… can we get to the actual fucking soon?”

“You’re up for it?” Tora asks.

Saga giggles as he beams at Tora. “Yes. Well, in a while, I suppose. For now, can I suck your cock like how I did your gun?”

“Yeah. That’s… that’s good, yeah,” Tora says, looking momentarily stunned.

Tora undresses as Saga drags himself closer to the edge of the bed. Tora lets out a groan of relief as he pulls out his rock hard cock, and soon he’s naked and sitting up. Saga leans down, grasping Tora’s cock with one hand, before he takes the tip into his mouth.

It is hot and firm, worlds away from the cold metal of the gun. He licks slowly, carefully, tonguing the slit of Tora’s cock in the way he couldn’t with the gun. It’s a testament to how horny Tora is that Saga already feels a burst of precum on his tongue, salty-bitter and good.

He takes it in deeper, till it hits the back of his throat and his lips are at the base of his cock. He sucks hard, head sliding back and forth. Tora’s swearing and gripping the sheets, hips twitching upwards.

Saga moans quietly around Tora’s length, aware that his own cock is quickly hardening again. He soon raises his head, licking his lips. Tora’s looking at him, fierce and intent, his cock wet with spit and flushed red, curved long and hard against his stomach.

“Yeah, I want you to fuck me now,” Saga breathes..

He lies back with legs spread wide open enough for Tora to settle between them. Tora smiles at him as he hoists one of Saga’s legs around his waist, using his other hand to line his cock up against Saga’s entrance.

“Ready?” Tora grins.

“ _Yes_ ,” Saga hisses forcefully.

It’s pure bliss when Tora finally enters him. After the coldness of the gun, the heat and girth of Tora’s cock is welcome, too. He feels so full and dizzy with want, staring up at Tora and giving him a tremulous smile.

He arches back, pleasure curling through his body, as Tora starts thrusting into him. Tora gives a couple of slow, experimental thrusts until Saga urges him to go faster, harder. Tora smiles, predatory, eyes glittering, and Saga can’t fucking _think_ as Tora fucks him roughly, hips slamming against his.

Tora finds Saga’s prostate easily enough, earning a scream from Saga at that. He’s amazingly accurate at hitting it, and Saga knows without a doubt that he’s going to come from this alone again, for the second time in one night.

Saga’s world narrows down to Tora’s movements inside him, hard and fast and giving him the most intense pleasure he has ever known. He doesn’t know what he’s doing or saying, his body moving on autopilot as his nails drag down Tora’s back and his legs wrap tighter around his waist, urging him closer, deeper.

Tora leans down and gives Saga a sloppy kiss, licking the inside of his mouth and his lips. Saga can barely kiss back, consumed with bliss and not feeling in control of his own body.

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Tora groans into Saga’s ear, his thrusts getting sharper and more irregular.

“S-same,” Saga finds himself stammering, so close to the edge as Tora slams in again and again.

Tora gives another vicious thrust, groaning, "Fuck! Saga!"

Saga sobs out Tora’s name hoarsely as he comes, too, clenching roughly around his cock. He feels Tora throbbing inside him. Pleasure courses up his spine, as his cum splatters onto their stomachs. Tora can barely move, he’s squeezing him so tight, and he lies on top of him, groaning weakly.

Saga’s climax leaves him boneless and languid, lying back against the mattress in exhaustion. He can only stare at Tora, smiling foolishly, marvelling at his luck in ending up with someone so good to him, so perfect.

Tora slowly pulls out of him, kissing his lips lightly. “All right?”

Saga clings onto Tora’s arm. “Mmhmm. Wanna sleep with you.”

“We gotta clean up, you know,” Tora says, amused. “Otherwise, we’ll be all crusty in the morning.”

“Nn, I’m tired. And I can’t walk. Thanks to you,” Saga whines.

Tora leans over and kisses Saga’s forehead, pulling away gently. “Not sorry. I’ll get a towel, okay?”

Saga waits patiently for Tora to return, smiling as he carefully cleans them both up with the wet towel and going to wash it. Saga, still too tired to move, lets Tora tuck him in before the latter slips in under the covers with him.

“Tora? Can I ask you something? What do you work as?” Saga mumbles.

“Security consultant with the army,” Tora says. “I’m surprised it took you this long to ask.”

“Huh. I’ve never?” Saga murmurs.

“No, you haven’t. I guess I never found the need to talk about it, though. Didn’t want to bore you,” Tora says, chuckling softly. “Go to sleep, love. Goodnight.”

“Mm, goodnight,” Saga whispers. “Oh, and Tora?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe you can bring a bigger gun home next time.”


End file.
